Bored of these Games, Never
by mydoctortennant
Summary: The team play a load of different board games in their down times... from Twister to Harry Potter Cluedo...


**I'm currently hosting a Jess/Becker drabble tag on my writing Journal on Livejournal called "Just Kiss Her Already!" You can find it here: http:/ hurricanepixie. livejournal. (excluding spaces!)**

Quite how they had gotten talking about board games none of them could remember, but after a long day at the ARC the three housemates were sat around with take-away Indian watching the comedy channel, all in need of a laugh after the day they had had chasing down three raptors that had escaped into a farmland just north of Bristol.

"Cluedo?"

"It's not just Cluedo," Jess stated ruefully, "It's _Harry Potter_ Cluedo."

Connor's face had lit up as he turned to grin at Abby. She gave him the smile she plastered on her face to say 'if it floats your boat, I'm down with it'. It was the look she gave him whenever he started talking about a new game or science fiction film, but she would always go along with it just to see him beam like that. At least she knew now he would go and see the last film with Jess rather than drag her with him. It had been the first film he'd watched on his return, the first part of the finale that he'd missed.

"Can we-"

"Why not?" Abby permitted, filling up her wine glass. Not so secretly she had always been good at Cluedo, no matter whether there were extra passage ways and spells you could use. Connor got awfully excited when Jess had told him about the turning wheels and the locking doors that you could open with Alohamora. Secretly, however, Abby had known exactly what they were talking about, even if she had pretended not to.

Connor didn't find it quite as fun after Abby won three games in a row.

The next day in the ARC Connor had animatedly been telling Becker all about their evening playing Harry Potter Cluedo. He raised an eyebrow at him and continued on with his report about the previous day's events.

That's how they had all ended up back at Jess' flat playing ridiculous board games. There was wine and cheese crackers, popcorn and Hawaiian pizza. So much wine that after a while Twister had seemed like a good idea. Emily, lady that she was, had taken the turner. After a good four goes each they were suitably tangled. Abby's face was greeted by with her boyfriend's backside. Connor and Jess both had their arms intertwined and Matt and Becker were having a face off, mirroring each other on opposite sides of the board.

"Matt, left foot green."

"Green?" He looked around awkwardly, "There is no green. Becker is taking it all up."

"Now I have six limbs instead of four, do I?"

"Becker, Jess' hand and Connor's right foot," Emily confirmed. She held up the spinner, "But you have to go green, left foot, Matt."

"I can't!"

"You can share a spot," Abby concluded, in the easiest position of the lot crouched in a corner.

After some shifting their team leader managed to position himself in the least precarious way, one he had tried had landed his crotch in Connor's face and he really didn't fancy that.

"Okay, Jess," Emily said spinning the pin, "Right hand blue."

"Where is a free blue square?" Jess asked. Emily pointed to the other side of Becker, "How am I meant to get there?"

"Under or over, Jess," Abby said with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Which is it to be?"

She had ended up slipping her hand, as daintily as possible, under Becker's torso, only to be stretching at the maximum that her arm could go, slipping in her brightly coloured socks. On her way to the floor she lashed out, accidentally bringing Becker's foot out from under him, unbalancing him. They both fell, Becker's knee coming into Jess' middle, winding her, "Sorry," he coughed having landed heavily on his back.

"That's okay," she said looking up to her ceiling, only contemplating the thought of getting up again. Becker scrambled slowly to his feet offering her his hand which she accepted gratefully with a smile. They both missed Abby's smirk.

Their evening concluded with a simple game of Frustration. They paired off into teams, Connor and Abby taking red, Emily and Matt green and Jess and Becker yellow.

"This is when you need Lester and Philip, eh?" Connor joked whacking the central dome and moving the six spaces it told him to. Abby hit it again for their second go, "Or, maybe not."

"Anybody want another drink?" Jess asked brightly after Becker had popped the dice for their go, moving them three spaces. There was a general reply for more and she stood quickly.

"I'll give you a hand," the soldier stood following closely behind her. The rest of the team was too busy giving each other knowing looks to notice the way she had her hand trailing behind her for Becker to gently run his fingers over, covered from sight by his imposing build.

"Ten pounds that she comes back without a hair out of place and all her buttons done up." Abby said quietly. Considering Jess's hair was currently a little dishevelled, left over from their game of Twister and her constant hands running through her locks in her frustration at losing Frustration to Matt and Emily, her cardigan had been partially undone for comfort as the night wore on.

"Tenner says they don't come back at all," Connor smiled, hitting the popper to roll so not to rouse suspicion.

Matt simply put money on Becker's state of undress should one of them go into the kitchen area (having been playing in the slightly separated area of the flat) in a few minutes time. They shook on it.

Abby collected her money on the doorstep as Emily and Matt left that night.

Connor took half of it nice they got into their bedroom with Jess and Becker having disappeared as well. Give him all the games in the world and he still preferred the ones where he made a little bit of money from betting on his friends.


End file.
